An Unexpected Angel
by Mars Reiko
Summary: PGSM AU Rei's a new student to Astraea Hill. Mina the star of the school, an international famous singer and playgirl. When they meet sparks will fly. This is their story about the unexpected in which ever form it might takes, friendship, enemies...love
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. welcome to all those that are new to my stories and welcome back to all my loyal readers. I just want to express my guilt for not updating the next chapter of Sapphire in Amethyst. I'm taking a little break from that and giving all those die hard MinaxRei fans another romantic fix. Please read and tell me your thought cuz i read every single review and take it to heart. Oh yes and i would like to dedicate this story to a new friend of mine. This story is for you ****Black Caballiere. I hope you like it. End A/N **

Disclaimer: Well i don't own anything Sailor Moon related or Strawberry Panic related either. (grins)

Summary: This is a story of the new transfer student Rei Hino and how her life is about to get turned upside down as she dives into the adventures held within the walls of Astraea Hill All girl's school Academy. The characteristics of the characters are based off of PGSM but the characters still have there looks from the anime. The plot is semi like Strawberry Panic. Don't worry you don't have to watch Strawberry Panic to understand this, but i highly recommend it to those yuri fans out there.

* * *

Chapter 1

The cherry blossom trees flourish in their own majestic beauty as a pensive stranger passes under the tree's pink pedals. It would be a picturesque moment if it weren't for a depressed sigh that escaped the mysterious stranger's inner lament. At that moment a strong gust of wind passes through the narrow pathway created by the rows of beautiful cherry blossom tress. The fallen pedals disseminate as if the sky was snowing pink, but even as the showy display of blossoms danced around the enigmatic figure they didn't seem to care. As the sun rose above the trees and shines the figure in light you could see the obvious features of a graceful girl with a beauty that almost seemed unnatural, but also the most natural thing at the same time. Though the attractiveness of the girl would never go unnoticed there was something in her eyes, a certain loneliness.

'When did this happen?' the girl whispers to herself inwardly. "The cherry tree's leaves having their colors slowly fade…when did it happen? It feels as if the cherry trees have lost their fragrance…'

Soon, you can hear the school bell ring in the distance, but the graceful girl, whose waterfall of blonde hair cascade down her back, showed her wanton disregard by leaning back against a cherry tree and letting her sapphire eyes droop. Her feckless behavior will soon be rewarded…

* * *

I look out the car window, the images around me blurring as we speed by them. The sun looms over the peaceful town, but when I look towards the place in the distance at the top of the tallest hill there rests a place that is said to be like no other. This place is only known by one name, Astraea Hill Academy, my new home…or shall I say prison.

I sigh as the seemingly endless car ride ends and the image before me leaves me with an absolute dreadful foreboding. It's a giant steel gate that looks like it's made to keep something out or better yet keep something in and that fact alone fills me with apprehension.

A rough cough that was obviously made to grab my attention pulls me out of my weary thought. I turn to focus my eyes on the man in the driver's seat of the unmoving car. He had cut off the ignition and is just sitting there. It seems that the time to say our goodbyes has finally come, but our farewells are nothing like those of crying parents, begging their children to take care of themselves and to call whenever they have a chance.

The raven haired man whom I call father is probably the least likely to ever ask me to call if something bad happens. When he looks at me it's not a look of caring, but a look of painful nostalgia. With black bags under his violet, tired eyes, and a hardened scowl that appears to never leave his impassive face, he turns to me seated in the passenger seat.

"Rei, I expect you to be good and nothing less than the best student," my father says to me in a monotone voice. "And don't be a problem for the teachers," he pauses and looks away from me and out the window. "Like how you are to me."

He seems to be done saying his final words because he reaches into the back seat to get my back pack, most of my things had already been delivered. His comments may be harsh, but I barely flinch as his words sink in. I have gotten used to them. I know he may come off as a total bastard, but he hasn't always been like that. It all started when my mother died, but then again that's a story for another time.

I take the bag he hands me and open my door to get out of the car and step out. Before I shut the door of the expensive BMW I turn around to face the shell of the man I use to love with all my heart.

"…Of course father," I whisper a reply softly to his painful words as my violet eyes mirror his own impassive ones. With those few words I close the door to the car he most likely loves more than his own daughter, wave to him goodbye, and watch as he drives off leaving me in this hell hole.

I turn my back on the retreating form of my father's car and finally face the intimidating steel gates that hold my future within. So you're probably wondering who I am. My name's Rei Hino and this is my story about the unexpected in which ever form it might take, friendship, enemies…and love.

With a sigh I take my first steps onto uncharted territory. Then I look up and notice that I'm just at the base of Astraea hill and guess what? The school just so happens to be at the top of said hill. I look at my watch and scowl. I'm going to be late and nothing brings more attention than the new kid showing up late to class.

Rolling my eyes I sling my bag over my band t-shirt clad shoulder and start my trek up the paved road. Why my father couldn't have driven me straight to the school I can only guess.

Catching my breath after the long uphill journey I scold myself for being way out of shape. I can finally see the school coming into view as other students in different uniforms swarm towards the school building with their school bags in hand. I notice there are girls in several different uniforms around me.

There are a couple girls sending looks my way and giggling dressed in pink sailor fukas with yellow cream colored sleeves and pink plaid skirts and then two girls also walking along the path were dressed in another uniform. Their uniforms are a little less cutesy and a little more sophisticated. They had white uniforms that consisted of collared light blue shirts with a white sweater vest over it and a brownish plaid bow to finish it off. Then finally there was one last uniform that absolutely left me stunned, while the skirts on the other uniforms stopped around mid thigh these only stopped at the knees. It's an elegant black dress with a white lacy outlining alone the cuffs, collar, and the bottom. This one was finished off with a green tie that just made it all the prettier. This one was not only sophisticated, but made who ever wore it seem to hold a special grace that is not easily found.

As I took in the sight of all these students in I fail to pay attention to where I'm going and step off the path and tumble down this tiny slant. As I pick myself off the ground I notice I'm surrounded by trees and I absolutely have no idea how to get back to the path. So I do the only thing that came to mind. I brush the dirt off my jeans and start walking. I mean the forest can't be that big can it?

I can't believe I got lost. Ok, scratch that. I can believe I got lost. I have a horrible sense of direction. I stumble around some cherry blossoms. Then I hear a crack and find myself falling forward. Oh yeah along with my horrible sense of direction there's my almost non-existent sense of balance. Those where my last thoughts as every thing in my line of vision goes black the last thing I see is a main of the most golden blonde hair.

The feeling of a gentle pressure on my lips draws me from my sleep. "Hmm," I hear myself saying in a pleasant soft moan as my eyes flutter open, a throbbing resounding from where I'm sure I fell on my head, and the light seeps through my eyes. Taking in my surroundings I can't help, but gasp at what I see. All around me there were beautiful cherry blossom trees, but that is by far the most prominent thing to catch my eye. That would be the blonde leaning over me with her lips pressed against mine so gently I had to check twice if she was really kissing me. She's leaning against a tree and is by far the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her gorgeousness puts the blossoms to shame and I can't help but wonder what her eyes look like. Then I fully awaken and notice where _exactly_ I am, which just so happens to be in this beautiful girl's lap. God hates me.

As I get up to move ever so slightly her eyes flicker open and what I see makes my breathing hitch. Eyes bluer than I have ever seen stare back at me. Why I'm not freaking out that this random…beautiful girl is kissing me I do not know. Maybe it's just the soothing aura around her that just seemingly lulls me to peace.

"It's good to see your ok," the girl whispers quietly so that I barely catch what she said. Her voice is heavenly and it seems to hypnotize me. I'm so engrossed in everything about this girl that all realistic thought leave me and I can't help but think this girl's an angel.

"U-um y-yeah," I say unintelligently. Did I just stutter? Oh my god I just stuttered, _the_ great Hino Rei stuttering? We mustn't let this get out it could ruin my reputation as an international bad ass. My own stuttering voice seems to break this trance I'm in and I it finally dawns on me. "W-what? Why d-did you just…" I die off and I can't help, but blush at the thought of the kiss. The angel girl seems to notice how flustered I am and gives a smirk and I swear if I wasn't lying in this girl's lap my legs would have given out. "W-what happened?" The sides of her mouth pull and her impossibly large smirk widens.

"Why don't you tell me? I just found you like this," this mystery girl says again in her impossibly alluring voice. As I'm once again at a lost for words I look deep into her eyes. She's looking at me with such calculating eyes that it feels like she's reading me like a book. Then it finally hit me that she had asked me a question.

"I'm a new transfer student," I state simply as I dare not look away from her enticing sapphire eyes. She looks thoughtful as I say this and she gives me a look as to say continue. "And…I got lost," I mutter looking away to the side in a failed attempt to hide my blush. What is my problem? I'm Hino Rei. I do not blush.

"Hmm, than I'm going to need to help you then aren't I," Even though it's just simple words coming from her mouth they have an undertone of sensual seduction as she gives me a lazy yet stunning smile. I realize that I don't even know her name yet. So I voice my question in the simplest way possible.

"Who are you?" I ask simply when all of a sudden a way of dizziness overcame me and every thing starts to go black again, but before I pass out I see one thing, her eyes. Her stunning blue eyes that made me feel like I was drowning in an ocean of sorrow. They held a certain sadness that made my heart clench in I way I didn't think was possible.

* * *

A/N: Anywho that's the first chapter and I'm absolutely dying to hear what you think about it so get back to me and review hehe bibe! :End A/N

Love, Mars Reiko


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey yah everyone. I couldn't resist, but add another chapter. I'm over flowing with ideas because of all the support I've been getting. Thanks for the reviews. I absolutely loved them hehe. I loved them so much I'm gonna give a shout out to them...next chapter. Because I'm sure you all want me to just shut up and get on with the story right now. So anywho please enjoy and sorry if Rei seemed a little out of charcater. I'm gonna try my hardest to relate them, but somethings are gonna kinda change... LIKE USAGI WITH A VALLEY GIRL ACCENT. Hehe sorry I just had to after a lil' convo with Yuri-Desu. The accent's just for you Lily. :End A/N**

Disclaimer: Well i don't own anything Sailor Moon related or Strawberry Panic related either. (grins)

Summary: This is a story of the new transfer student Rei Hino and how her life is about to get turned upside down as she dives into the adventures held within the walls of Astraea Hill All girl's school Academy. The characteristics of the characters are based off of PGSM but the characters still have there looks from the anime. The plot is semi like Strawberry Panic. Don't worry you don't have to watch Strawberry Panic to understand this, but i highly recommend it to those yuri fans out there.

* * *

Chapter 2

I blink once…than twice. Where am I? Ok so I'm lying in a bed, whose bed I do not know, staring up at this blindingly white ceiling. The last thing I remember was…I spring forward in to a sitting position as the memories invade my mind. I subconsciously bring my finger tips to my lips and blush a crimson red. That was my first kiss. I'm so red that even if I tried I wouldn't be able to convince you that I'm not a gigantic tomato.

If you think I can't get redder your wrong as I take in the memories of me passing out…twice i turn a dangerous red. I think i just might have invented a new color. I put my head down on my knees as I bring them up to my chest. I can't believe I did that. I'm supposed to be Rei Hino, total bad ass. I don't take crap from anyone and I don't need anyone. Yet just the thought of that girl stirs the oddest emotions in me. I feel this need to know more about her. I want to know why she looked so lonely.

This thought alone pisses me off. I have to stay away from that girl no matter what. It's stuff like this that I'm here in this hell school in the first place. If I stock to myself and had never gotten to know _her _my life would be so much easier. My father wouldn't have sent me here. Ok so now you're probably wondering who this mysterious "her" is. Don't worry my kind fellows, all in good time. The sound of a door sliding open brings me out of my depressing thoughts and I look up hoping who ever just walked in will be able to answer some of my questions. Like how the hell did I get here?

"Hi yah," the voice is really loud. I can't help, but wince at the volume. I would have been able to hear the deafening salutation from the other side of the world. I finally lift my head from my knees and look up at the voice subconsciously hoping that the person before me would be the lonely looking blonde from earlier. My violet eyes meet blue ones. It's a blonde girl before me and her hair is in an odd style I've never seen before. To be honest they kind of look like odangos. I look deeper into the blue eyes before me and sigh. Though this girl is both blonde and has bright blue eyes she's obviously not the girl from this morning. For one she's wearing the pink plaid uniform I saw some of the girls this morning wear, while the blonde girl from this moring was wearing that black lacey uniform and second this odango-head's eyes held nothing, but innocence, kindness, and an unrelenting look of happiness, while the girl's eyes from with morning were filled with sorrow. Sure, they held this extreme warmth to them also, but ultimately they were too different from the girl in front of me. I finally seem to notice she's starting to fidget under my unwavering gaze.

"Hi," I say simply in an indifferent voice even though in the inside I'm dying to ask her a million questions…like what happened to the blonde girl in the woods? No, stop it you can't think of her.

"Hey I'm glad to see you're awake," the girl says in a slightly quieter, but still booming voice. She's probably not talking that loud, but with the throbbing in my head anything above a whisper is _too_ loud.

"Yeah," I state getting tired of this small talk though I can't help, but crack a tiny smile as the girl skips over to my bed and plops down into a chair by the bedside and grins at me. This girl's like that energizer bunny on TV.

"Yeah, you must be Hino Rei right?" It was more of a statement than a question. The E.B (energizer bunny) as I so cleverly dubbed her looks at me with those big innocent eyes that I'm sure if I told her that Santa wasn't real she would start bawling. So other than replying with some snarky remark I just nod my head slightly. "Some students like found you passed out in front of like the nurses office so they brought you inside and I've been like waiting since classes got out for you to wake up. You've been asleep for like sooooo long," She manages to get out in one big breath and only three "likes." I'm proud. She starts talking again before I can ask if one of the students had blonde hair and the most beautiful blonde eyes you have ever seen. No, no. I'm not thinking about her. She'll only cause me trouble. Plus I'm kinda mad. She stole my first kiss. "Ohmigod so like I know you just trasfered and all so i thought i would be helpful and fill you in and like my friend's your roommate so I decided to show you around," She finishes and takes a huge breath of air. "Is that like, you know, cool?" The E.B asks with that super puppy eyes and pout look that always seems to get me. This girl might be really really loud, but she has this air of kindness around her.

"Uh, cool," I reply a little stunned by all the information that was just shoved into my already confused brain. There's only so much my brain can take right now. I mean probably getting a concussion, getting my first kiss stolen by a mysterious lonely blonde, and meeting the real life energizer bunny all in one day. Damn, that has got to be some new record for weirdest day ever. Anywho since this girl knows so much about me I might as well ask her some questions.

"So, what's your name?" I ask. She looks stunned by the fact that I actually said some thing with more than one syllable.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners hehe. My name's Usagi!" She exclaims to me after her initial surprise. Oh. My. God. Her name is bunny. I have died and went to punny heaven.

"Oh, uh, ok. Hi, Usagi. So are we gonna, you know, leave," I say referring to the off white walls of the nurses office. I always found it funny that hospitals and medical places are white. I mean are they trying to make you think you died. Because say you just woke up from a car accident and see the white walls. You probably think you died and went to heaven…wow, I have some messed up sense of humor.

"Let's go let's go," After she jumps up from her seat and runs to the door she stops dead in her tracks and I look up at her as I get up off the uncomfortable bed. Then I hear a click sound. Did she just lock the door? She turns around and has a scarily serious face. Uh oh. "But before that…" The E.B whips out something that looked like string. Rope? Tape?. I can't really tell from here. Where she was hiding it and what she's going to do with it I could only guess.

* * *

I. Feel. Violated. God, that was by far the most excruciating 10 minutes ever. I don't let people get close to me. It's what I do, but that…monster bunny totally just denied me of my personal space. I shiver at the thought of what just happened as E.B and I walk out of the nurse's office and down the deserted hallway, me looking traumatized and her looking strangely satisfied. I rearrange my shirt that got wrinkled during the whole thing.

"Why did you need my measurements anyways?" I ask her with a sigh as I follow her down the hall way. You guys thought we did something dirty didn't you, shame on you. I'm not that easy.

"To get you your uniform of course," She says brightly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You must have been in like a really big hurry to transfer and not like make all the arrangements needed," The E.B pauses for a moment and gets this really concentrated look on her face as if she's trying to remember something important. "Oh, yeah the headmaster told me to like tell you that your entire luggage is in your room. Ohh yeah and your roommate told me to tell you she's sorry she couldn't show you around 'cuz she's like busy with Etoile stuff and what not," Usagi says going on and on rambling about random stuff, but I ignored her. Etoile? What's that? Obviously confused I decided to ask the E.B for clarification.

"Hey, what's this etoile your talking about?" I ask a little uncomfortable when she stops dead in her tracks and give's me her most disbelieving face.

"OMG! You mean you don't even know about that? Oh Oh that means I get to explain it to you!!" She says ecstatic that she gets to explain whatever this etoile thing is to me. She starts walking again until we're outside and walking around the school grounds. "Ok so like for you to get this I have to explain everything to you. Ohihgod I'm so excited. So like Astraea Hill All Girls Academy is really just like three schools put together." She stops walking again as we stop on this bridge connecting one building to another. "To the east in the pink school building is the St. Lulim's Girls' School, which is like totally the best. Hehe 'cuz I go there of course," Usagi says jumping up and down to point at the pink building to the right of us. And then she points at the white building to the left. "And that one right there would be St. Spica's Girls' Institute. Blah to uptight for me and oh course there's St. Miator's Girls' Academy, which we are standing on right now," the E.B says as she stomps on the ground underneath her to signify the school in a comical way. I can't help, but crack a smile.

"So that would explain all the different uniforms I saw today," I mutter softy more to myself than her, but she hears me either way.

"Yup, yup. The white uniforms belong to St.Spica students, pink to St. Lulim, and black to St. Miator. As you can see I go to Lulim, but your enrolled in Miator, the same school as your roommate, which brings us like back to the fact that you still don't know what etoile is." The E.B says as she grabs my hand and takes a few steps forward until she tops right in her tracks. I almost bump in to her as I look up at what ever made Usagi top.

There standing right in front of us is none other than…

* * *

A/N: Hey sorry for the total cliff hanger hehe. Anywho hope you liked if and constructive comments are appreciated. Stay tuned to figure out who the mysterious blonde from the woods is (though I'm pretty sure you all know) and who's standing right in front of them. Hehe stay tuned 'cuz this is going to be **EPIC**!! :End A/N

Love, Mars Reiko


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey yah everyone. Thanks for sticking with my story so far. I know it's not htat great but please bare with me. I was really surprised that i actually got some reviews. I didn't think I was doing that great, but I'd just like to say that this is my attempt to give you guys a lil' taste of my idealistic happiness through my words. Anywho I just gotta thank all of my reviewers so far and i'll do it right now. **

**Thank You List of Awesomeness: **

**Yuri-Desu (Like Ohmigod)**

**Black Caballiere (Help those scars heal just a little faster and put some make up on it to hide it a little)**

**reina shirahime**

**pri815**

**xXMiMiXx**

**LaCazadora**

**krugern**

**atrox909**

**Well thx guys because your reviews are like fuel to my creativity fire hehe. :End A/N**

Disclaimer: Well i don't own anything Sailor Moon related or Strawberry Panic related either. (grins)

Summary: This is a story of the new transfer student Rei Hino and how her life is about to get turned upside down as she dives into the adventures held within the walls of Astraea Hill All girl's school Academy. The characteristics of the characters are based off of PGSM but the characters still have there looks from the anime. The plot is semi like Strawberry Panic. Don't worry you don't have to watch Strawberry Panic to understand this, but i highly recommend it to those yuri fans out there.

* * *

Chapter 3

I look up to non-other than…another person that I have never seen in my whole life before, but E.B seems to know the person. I look more closely at the person in front of us that seems to have Usagi petrified.

The first thing I notice about her is that she is easy 5' 7" a whole five inches than my 5' 2". I know I'm like Godzilla. Her brunette hair is pulled back into a high tomboyish ponytail that not many people can pull off, but she seems to be able to do it easily. She was also dressed in the white uniform that I now associate with St. Spica thank to E.B's little spiel about the different schools when all I asked was what an Etoile was and to finish her fierce look off stunning green eyes jump from my violet ones to Usagi's pail blue as if she can't decide who she would rather look at.

She is no doubt beautiful, but than again most of the girls I have seen so far seem to be exceptionally good locking. Cough. Cough, the girl in the forest. Cough. Cough. Who said that?

"U-sa-gi," the girl whispers in a menacing voice as the E.B can't seem to stop fidgeting, but I seem to be in the way of her quick exit.

"Um-um-um," the odango head stutters. I almost feel bad for her. They look like they're playing a game of cat and mouse and Usagi's about to get eaten. "Mako-Chan I can explain. Ohmigod like I totally have a good excuse this time." Excuse for what?

"I don't care Usagi. You said you would be at the meeting and you obviously weren't, but whatever. Just show up next time Ok. It's bad enough that Etoile-Sama doesn't show up either," this "Mako-Chan" character says probably referring to the fact that the E.B is here with me instead of whatever meeting she's suppose to be at and once again with this Etoile person. What does a girl gotta do to get some answers around here. Then I shiver at the thought of meetings. I really hope I won't have to go to any meetings anytime soon. I don't do well with talking. Or people. Or people talking. Finally the brunette seems to cool down and the menacing tone that was in her voice is completely gone along with the fierce look in her eyes and it's replaced with the same kind of unrelenting kindness in Usagi's eyes along with something else. When she looks at Usagi I get this weird sense of fondness. I don't know how to explain it. It's kinda like a motherly affectionate look a mom would give they're kid. The two must be close.

As you can tell I'm really good at getting a just of people by they're eyes. Right before I got sent here by "daddy dearest" I was a Shinto priestess at my grandfather's shrine and I've built awareness for tiny things like that. Or like when I can sense a familiar presence, but I was always exceptionally good at fire reading.

I mean I was always made fun of by other kids at my old school for that so I never really made any friends, not that I needed any, except for this one girl, but I'd rather not think about her. The memory's still too fresh. I guess the saying out of sight out of mind really doesn't work.

Anywhoooo, back to the scene at hand. The E.B and the strange tomboyish looking girl are just playfully bantering and aren't even looking my way. I mean I still have questions that haven't seen answered. So I cough slightly, not the obnoxious annoying coughs that I hate, but just a polite little huff. Both Usagi and the brunnett stop and turn to look at me. It's a little intimidating.

"Ah, sorry where are my manners? I'm Makoto Kino, St.Spica's student body president," says the brunette that I now knows name is Makoto, bowing slightly.

I bow back courtesy. Hey I might be a _little_ anti-social, but I sure as hell not impolite and did she say student body president?

"Student body president?" I ask to make sure I heard right.

"Yup, yup. I was just talking to Usagi about how she missed the student council meeting." Now I'm just confused by what she means and I show it by raising my eyebrows.

"Why would Tsukino-San be at a student council meeting?" I look from Makoto and than to Usagi to see if she'll clue me in on what I seem to obviously be missing, but the E.B isn't even seemingly paying attention as she texts away on her bright pink phone. Then all of a sudden Usagi closes her phone with a loud snap and looks up at me and pouts.

"Ohmigod like call me Usagi Ok? Being called Tsukino totally makes me feel like way old like my mother or something," E.B says jumping up and down. I don't think I'll be able to call her that. It might be formal, but that's what I'm going for. I need to keep my distance.

"Besides that, Usagi, didn't you tell her?" Mako asks Usagi as she turns to look at her with disbelief.

"Ohmigod, I like totally forgot. I had other things to like, you know, tell her," says Usagi really quickly looking ashamed that she forgot something, what ever that something is.

"What didn't you tell me?" I ask raising an eyebrow slightly. What? I don't do emotions remember. Rei Hino, official bad ass.

"Usagi, here, is the student council president of St. Lulim. She was suppose to bring you to the student council meeting so you can be properly be introduced to all the student presidents and the Etoile," says Makoto looking at E.B and shaking her head in dismay and Usagi meekly looking at her shoes and sheepishly grinning while rubbing the back of her head.

"Etoile?" I voice once again really hoping that Makoto will finally answer my question. Just as she's about to explain Usagi butts in and pouts.

"I _was_ like so just getting to that, but like Mako-Chan totally interrupted. It's, Ok Mako-Chan no need to say sorry," E.B says nodding to herself as if agreeing with all of her own statements. "Go ahead you can explain," E.B says in a cutesy way, grinning.

"Ok well you know how there are three different schools here on Asteraea Hill?" Mako says as she directs her question at me. I just nod my head alone hoping she makes her explanation quick so I can finally get back to my room and rest. I mean they're both really nice and that's the problem. They're too nice. They don't know my secret. (A/N: Dun Dun Dun sorry I hate when authors interup stories with A/N's but it may be a lil' confusing but stay with the story. All questions will be answered. Bibe! :EndA/N) "Well the Etoile is basically a very important person who acts as a representative among the different schools and has specific duties that she must fulfill like settling disputes, seeing to new transfer students hehe, and stuff like that," Mako says in a matter-of-fact sort of voice. Usagi chooses this moment to interrupt my processing of this new information.

"She's like basically like _the_ most loved and respected student among all three schools. She's in the same year as you and me at St. Miator so you have like a lot of classes with her. Oh and I like already mentioned she's your roommate right, though I'm not sure if you'll see her a lot. She's like always off disappearing and stuff." The most respected and loved student. For some reason I can't imagine it. I can't help, but imagining an almighty image in my head as if she's a god or something.

"Mhmm," I murmur to Usagi as I take in the fact that I'm suppose to live in the same dorm with this almighty Etoile person. "What kind of disputes do you mean, Tsukino-San?" I ask E.B leaving her pouting because I once again failed at calling her by her first name.

"She like settles decisions made between all three of us, student body presidents because all the things we have in mind for our schools are like totally all different. St. Lulim is more for the laid back, carefree type of student and we don't really get involved in disputes, while St. Miator and St. Spica are basically like at each others throats constantly and having OMG WTF moments," Usagi replies with an impressively small amount of likes in her sentence, but what the hell are OMG WTF moments?

"Hey we are not _always_ at each others throats," Mako says defensively at Usagi as E.B just shrugs off her comment as if to say "sureeeee your not." "It's just that Miator and Spica have an academic rivalry going on. See Spica is famous for its athletics, Lulim for they're just wanting to have fun, and Miator for their academics, but Spica is slowly coming into the running for studies and Miator doesn't like it," Finishes Mako huffing and crossing her arms.

"Umm, I see?" I say unsure of what really there is to say to all that information. I have a feeling this school will be completely different than what I have even experienced. They really do live up to their reputation of being a place like none other.

* * *

A/N Hey Guys, sorry that it's a little short, but i just really wanna get to the Rei x Mina loving. YOu just gotta love it hehe. Anywho stay tuned : End A/N

Love, Mars Reiko


End file.
